The Swordsman
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: a couple of fluffs between Nami and Zoro :
1. The swordsmans arms

Me: Its me again :) your beloved author and number 1 anime lover!

Zoro: …. Beloved author?

Me: . Don't give me sass boy.

Zoro: Im not?

Me: AHA! MORE SASS! *glare* NAMI! COME TEACH HIM A LESSON!

Nami: Right, Zoro, your debt goes up 500 yen.

Zoro: WHAT!

Me: Ahh… :3 I feel much better now… on with the story.

_The Swordsman' s arms_

Nami woke up startled by heavy footsteps and cursing across the deck. She sat up in bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She stood up and put on her robe (Since she was in her skin sweater) and walked out the door. She saw Zoro leaning over the railing cursing and hiccupping. Nami sighed and walked over to the drunk man. His frown turned into a smirk when he saw her. He walked over to her (|Me: looking like a retard; Zoro: HEY!) and his eyes traveled to her lips. He put his hands on her waist and leaned on her shoulder. He started muttering random things like rainbow monkeys and chocolate butterflies. She sighed. Just how many drinks did this man have?

"Zoro, you need to stop beating yourself up like this."

"Beating… myself… up?" he asked confused.

"Stop taking out all your inner anger and sadness by drinking yourself in every night!" she glared at him, hoping her sentence would go through the swordsman's head.

"But why babe? Its so much fun being shaked up!" he laughed and combed his green hair with his fingers.

"You mean being drunk. AND CALM DOWN! Were on a ship! You might wake the others up!" she shouted.

"But… you're the one screaming." He said, poking her cheek.

"But you're the one whos drunk." She stated.

"And your sexy." He smirked and leaned into her, kissing up and down her neck. She stepped back and glared at him.

"To your room…. Now!" she was tired, furious, and she wanted her beauty sleep. "I do not look good without my beauty sleep!"

"Okay, but you have to come to bed with me."

"um… no."

"Come on!" he pleaded, "I wont do anything… I promise."

"I highly doubt that. You're a drunk, teenager with raging hormones."

"So are you." He smiled wickedly and she turned away blushing for a moment. Everything was correct except for the drunk part. Part of her wanted to kick him off the ship and into the sea. The other part was tired and would agree to anything as long as she got some sleep.

"MM…. Fine. But no funny business. GOT IT!"

"Hey Nami," Said Luffy coming out of his cabin, "Some of us are trying to sleep. Could you keep it down please? Thanks." Than he went back inside.

Zoro smirked and took her wrist and led her to his cabin. Nami sighed tiredly and she fell to the ground. Her legs were weak and she was tired. Zoro looked down at her.

"I cant go on anymore… im too tired…" she mumbled.

Zoro smiled and picked her up princess style. She laid her head on his chest, too tired to do or say anything else to him. They got to his cabin and Zoro kicked open the door. He laid her down on the bed and went back to the door and shut it. He took off his shirt and got back into bed with the sleeping orange haired beauty. His shut off the nearest lamp on the desk next to his bed and than everything went black.

Me: ;D how was it?

Zoro: :D im happy now.

Nami: I feel… violated. *covers herself up* o_O?

Me: I don't own One piece or anything or anyone. Have a nice day.


	2. The swordsmans navigator

_The Swordsman' s navigator_

She awoke alone. She sat up and looked from her left to right. The swordsman was no where to be found. She sighed as she stood up and walked into her cabin. She laid on her bed and starred at the ceiling. But green hair floated into her mind. She groaned in frustration. She couldn't get him out of her head. She let out a long sigh, realizing that she had been holding her breath. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of short blue shorts and a blue and white checkered bikini. She slipped on her pink flip flops and walked out the door. She went to one of the tables out on the deck and sat down. Suddenly Luffy appeared before her. A plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with a side of orange juice was put in front of her. She smiled and thanked him. He gave her a thumbs up and walked away. She gulped down her breakfast and made note to thank her perverted chef.

She heard footsteps walking towards her as she spun around to come face to face with Zoro. Her smile turned into a frown. He had left her that morning alone and she was mad. She stood, attempting to walk away from him, but found herself pinned to the desk. His eyes gazed into hers. He never blinked or looked away. Just starred at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"you haven't forgotten about me already now have you?" he asked. She glared at him while he bent down to her height and nibbled on her ear.

"G-Go away Zoro…" she muttered.

He laughed and pressed himself up against her more causing her to turn a darker shade of red. She pushed him off coming up with the "I need some air" excuse and ran out the door. He stood there smiling, for he knew she was his. She was his navigator.

Me :D

Zoro: Your so cheesy.

Nami: I know right?

Me: *hits both over head with pans* SHUT UP!

Zoro & Nami: T^T

Me: ^^ I don't own One Piece! Or the characters! So keep ya filthy hands off my money!


	3. The swordsmans eyes

_The Swordsman' s eyes_

Nami saw him again. Their yes met for a quick second. But she would always look away. She was the navigator, she thought, not some desperate girl. She continued counting the money the crew had made. She groaned in frustration as the green haired man floated into her mind. She could tell how he felt sometimes. Just by looking at his eyes.

When he was alone, there was sadness.

When Sanji flirted with her, she would see anger and jealousy mixed together.

When she and him argued, he would get this annoyed look in his eyes.

When it was just the two of us, no arguing or screaming, he seemed… happy.

One day she made the mistake of walking into his room without knocking. Her eyes met a Zoro who was in nothing but a pair of shorts. She blushed and turned away, apologizing for the sudden entry, and was about to walk out when a pair of arms stopped her. Zoro shut the door and sat Nami on the bed. Their eyes met and this time she didn't break the gaze. His eyes showed something she had never seen before. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. He told her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. She thought it was a joke.

"You could never like a girl like me." She said, standing. She was beginning to walk away again but he pulled her into his chest and kissed her fully on the lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. She thought he was joking, but soon found that she needed air. They pulled away, her gasping for air.

"That's true… Because I don't just like you Nami… I love you… I have been since forever."

He leaned in for another kiss and realized what is was she saw in those eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss and she decided it was final.

It was love.

Me:

Nami: "She decided it was final. It was love." ANOTHER CHEESY LINE!

Zoro: "Because I don't just like you Nami… I love you…" BORING! WHERES THE REAL LIP ACTION!

Me: :O Are you saying your only in this to get in Nami' s pants?

Nami: WHAT!

Zoro: :O O-Of course not!

Me: :O

Nami: Im leaving! See ya tomorrow XoxILoveYouxoX!

Zoro: Wait! Nami!

Me: I have to do the disclaimer all by myself… I don't own one piece or the characters.

BYE!


	4. The swordsmans words

The Swordsmans words

Words hurt.

And she should know.

Nami sat in her bed crying, Zoro had lost his temper again. This time with her. He had never been the type to hurt her, emotionally or physically, but he did. And the things he said and did were terrible.

_She had slapped him, and for a good reason too._

_There on the ground laid a now torn picture with shards of glass all over the floor. The navigator had cuts all over her feet. Zoro had knocked over her picture and she slapped him. He snapped his words stinging her in ways they had never before. _

"_You B****! Who the H*** do you think you are? You think your miss queen bee and can do whatever the heck you want! BUT YOU CANT! No one likes you! No one on this ship admires you! NO ONE EVEN LOVES YOU! Everyone hates you! Even this pathetic excuse you call a family!" He tore the picture of her, her mom, dad, and sister in half. She looked down. She refused to cry at words like that. But she failed. The tears fell one by one. And the room was silent, except for the crying Nami. She ran out of the room, out onto the deck and up into one of the closets._

She remembered trying to grab the pictures, but Zoro would push her away, saying that her family didn't deserve to love her. She sniffed and cried. She had been crying for a long time now. She shook with fear and confusion. She would go back in his room later and get the remains of the picture.

The door opened and Zoro stepped in. Nami cowered way in fear, crawling into a boy and crying harder.

"Here…." He said handing her the picture, "You… left this."

She gasped and looked up. The picture was taped together and put in a new frame. She looked up at Zoro. He didn't seem mad anymore. Instead, he felt guilty. She took the picture from him and he sat next to her.

"I take it you might not talk to me ever again…" he said.

He looked at her, she opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out. She shut it and shrugged her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She tried countless times to pull away, but he was stronger. He pulled her into his lap and she buried her face into his chest as she started crying again. He stroked her hair and said softly,

"Im sorry. I shouldn't of said that. What I said, its not true. That was all just my anger talking. You know me better than that. And I know that I hurt you but im sorry. You should already know how I feel by now."

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

She smiled and he leaned closer.

"I love you."

Me: :D

Zoro&Nami: GAG!

Me: D:

Sanji: HI NAMI!... you lazy turd swordman.

Nami: Hi Sanji! ^^ *waves*

Zoro: Gay molester cook.

Nami: Molester?

Me: SANJI! YOU KNOW WHAT IM PAYING YOU FOR NOW DO IT!

Sanji: Alright. XoxIloveYouxoX doesn't own one piece or the characters. But I own Nami.

Nami: *giggles*

Zoro: You better stay away from her you frilly girly ass cook!

Sanji: WHOS GONNASTOP ME!

Zoro: ME!

Me: no, ME! *shuts them up* Ok, bye everyone! *waves bye*


	5. the swordsmans lips

_The swordsman' s lips_

She would find herself glancing at his lips. They were so kissable and it made her go biserk. She wants to kiss him so badly but cant bring herself to do it. She would try sometimes, but she would chicken out. She sighed, she was trying not to say anything out loud. Considering HE was right there rubbing Robins shoulders. She frowned. She sat up and looked at Zoro. She smirked.

"Zoro, after your done with Robin could you rub my back!" she asked.

He glanced over and smirked.

"Why? You want to make wonderful sounds for Zoro?" he asked. He stood up and walked behind Nami getting a grip on her shoulders.

"Hey! Zoro! What about me?" Shouted Robin.

"Yeah whatever you can wait cant you?" he said coldly. He went back to Nami and smiled and got to work. He rubbed his thumbs deep into her back, making sure not to hurt her.

"MMM….Zoro that feels so good." She looked up at him and smirked. He did the same, letting his fingers slide loosely around her breasts. Nami closed her eyes and moaned. The way he touched her skin was amazing and sent shivers up her back. She sat up and sat in his lap. He was off guard and didn't expect his. Nami' s arms went around his neck. She let one finer mess with his built naked chest. He smirked and leaned forward, claiming Nami' s lips with his own. His hand rubbing her back, letting it trail up to where her bikini tops string is. He smirked and undid the tie, causing Nami' s top to fly off. She squeaked and her naked chest in his. Afraid that the others would see.

"We could continue this in the bed…" he licked her neck and she moaned. She nodded in agreement and he carried her to the room.

Me: :D

Zoro: I have to admit. This was a little better.

Nami: Agreed. Except the bikini top part.

Zoro: Oh I like that part.

Nami: *blush*PERVE!

Sanji: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own One piece! See ya soon!


	6. the swordsmans perverted side

_The swordsmans perverted side_

Zoro loved her. He couldn't ever admit it before but he could now. He loved her smile, her hair, humor, everything. Everything about her made him happy.

He had been starring at her, and she had noticed. Usually he would look away but today he didn't. He didn't know why, he just didn't. She smiled and waved at him.

'that smile… ' he thought.

He frowned and gave her a quick nod. She stood up and walked over.

"Whats wrong Zoro?" she asked. She sat in his lap and played with his hair.

"Its nothing." He mumbled and looked away.

"AH! I KNOW!YOU NEED A HUG!" she squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Zoro looked down at her and smirked. His hands went down to her waist.

"Feel better?" She asked.

He smirked and placed her legs around his waist. She blushed as he pulled her closer into his chest nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"I do now. Especially with your legs around my waist." He smirked as he rubbed her thighs and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen.

"NO NAMI! WHAT ABOUT US!"

Nami and Zoro laughed.

Me: ;D

Zoro: I really like this one!

Me: Really?

Zoro: Yeah! Your getting better at this!

Nami: That's what she said!

Zoro: *glare*

Me: ^^ I don't own One piece or the characters! Peace homies! Chapter 7 will be the last chapter though… :( unless someone wants to make a request! :) than I would be happy to continue!


	7. the swordsmans love

_The swordsman' s love_

His love was all she ever needed. And she knew it. It never mattered what anyone else thought of her. She knew she would always be special to him. Whenever he was tired, he would lay his head on her lap and snooze some Z's. When he was lonely she would be the one he would talk to.

She smiled at the thought of that.

There were footsteps and she turned around to see a very angry Zoro. He glared at her. He held out a picture of her and Sanji kissing. Her eyes never widened. She sighed and took the picture ripping it to shreds.

"That was a long time ago Zoro, I promise." She rubbed his cheek with the side of her hand and he let out a satisfied sigh.

He pulled her into his chest and kissed neck. She moaned as he smirked and they toppled onto the bed. Her arms went around his neck as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. He rubbed her stomach and she arched her back. He stopped and rested his head on her chest.

"MM… Nami I love you." He mumbled.

Nami smiled and stroked his hair, "I love you too Zoro…"

He looked up and gave her a quick peck on the lips and she giggled. They shared one more passionate kiss and fell asleep under each others arms.

Me: :)

Zoro: Take that girly looking cook!

Sanji: Turd!

Zoro: Doo doo head cootie queen!

Sanji: LINTLICKER!

Zoro: SON OF A DOG EATING BISCUIT EATER!

Me: SHUT UP!

Silence…

Nami: ^^ XoxILoveYouxoX does not own one piece or the characters. Remember that this is the last chapter that will be posted on fanfiction unless you would like to request anything.


	8. The swordsmans surprise

The Swordsman's surprise

Nami looked over the railing of the Going Merry and starred at nothing but endless blue seas. She looked up at the cloudless sky. The sun was shining brightly and it was hot. She walked down the hall and peeked into the kitchen to see Sanji cooking something. Probably for her, no doubt. She went out on deck and saw Ussop and Luffy fooling around, tossing Chopper up and down in the air like he was some ball.

"Guys! Put me down!" Shouted a scared Chopper. Luffy laughed and tossed him up higher. Ussop laughed too and caught him while jumping in mid-air. Nami left and looked up at the crows nest. She climbed up the ladder and poked her head through the opening. She was met with snores, very loud snores. A well built man in his 20' s with mossy short cut green hair and 3 earrings on his left air rested peacefully. His arms were behind his neck, making a pillow as he drooled.

"B…Boo…" He muttered. Nami twitched, she couldn't believe it! He totally ignored hers and her he is dreaming about some other womans-

"Boozeee… SNORE…" Nami sighed, "I wish we had normal people…" she muttered. Zoro stirred in his sleep. His eyes flickered open. He grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. He stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn, "Normal? You talking about Luffy?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Im talking about EVERYONE. Im the only sane person on this ship." Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. "How are we not normal?"

Nami pulled out one finger, "1. Luffy is made of rubber," two fingers, "2. Even a stranger would think Ussop was mental," three fingers, "3. Our doctor is a reindeer," four fingers, "Sanji is hopelessly in love with me and Robin and has a curly eyebrow," 5 fingers and she glared at him, "And our ONLY swordsman fights with 3 swords, one of which is in his mouth." Zero glared back at her, cracking his knuckles.

"I have something to say about you Nami. Its proof that your not normal."

"Oh please do tell."

"You're a stealing, navigating, orange-headed, WITCH!" He stood up, shouting that part as he grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the crows nest. Nami followed, fuming, "You lazy, stupid, moss-headed COW!"

"MOSS-HEADED WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU COW!"

"YOU WITCH!"

"COW!"

Suddenly the two were separated by at least 100 yards, both looked up in surprise to see an angry Luffy. (Sorry if its OOC)

"You two are really starting to get on my nerves." Said Luffy. His arms stretched far apart and Nami was taken by his right arm, Zoro by his left. Nami growled as Zoro glared.

"Luffy! She called me a moss-headed cow!"

"You called me a witch!" Luffy growled and threw the twos head together causing a head butt. Both adults eyes widened than closed as they blacked out.

Zoro POV

…ugh… my head.

"MM…" My voice came out higher than usual, I must be drunk or something. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I noticed the sky turned orange. That's strange, how long was I asleep? I noticed a figure in front of me but the bright orange sky clouded my vision. I crawled closer to get a better look of it and my eyes widened.

"Z-Zoro?" What the heck? Who is that? I'm Zoro! I harshly poked the person until I saw MY eyes start to open. ZORO looked at me and his eyes widened. I scoffed, "I was shocked too!" Wait a second… that wasn't my voice. I saw ZORO stand up and point at me accusingly, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!" I had a bad feeling. I rushed over the side of the rail and glanced down at my reflection in the water. I met the reflection of a girl in about her early 20's with tangerine colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. I looked down.

What the flip…

I HAVE BOOBS!

My hands went to grab the things plastered to my chest. My jaw dropped, "WHEN THE HECK DID I GROW BOOBS? AND WHO ARE YOU? WHY IS MY VOICE SO HIGH?" I pointed at the person in front of me and ZORO turned pale. "Zoro…" Whoa is that what my voice sounds like? Cool. "I-its me… Nami." My eyes went wide, ZORO glanced at my hands, "Zoro, please stop touching my body."

"YOU WITCH!" I shouted as I pointed at ZORO, "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"Oi, you guys are finally up." Said Luffy coming around the corner, "Diners gonna start soon." He licked his lips and smiled.

"LUFFY!" I shouted, grabbing him by my feminine hands, "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?" Luffy looked confused. He glanced at ZORO, "Why am I stuck… like Zoro… in a boys body…" mumbled ZORO.

"YOU WITCH! IM IN A WORSE POSTION!" I shouted. Luffy finally spoke up.

"Why is Nami calling Zoro a witch? I thought Zoro called Nami the witch."

"Wait," said ZORO, "You mean you didn't plan this?"

"Plan what?"

ZORO looked like he was thinking before he finally spoke up, "Maybe we hit heads so hard out brains swaped places with each other?"

I scoffed as I put my hands on my new curvy hips, "Nami, that isn't possible… is it Luffy?"

"It is. It happened to Shanks once. He was stuck like that for 3 days."

"Whats going on?" asked a different voice. The three heads turned to the door to see Sanji, Ussop, and Chopper. I paled, I'm in Nami's body. Sanji likes Nami. I'm in Nami's body. I gulped and as soon as me and Sanji made contact. His eyes turned into hearts and I quickly turned to run.

GLOMP! Sanji had his arms around me and I mentally screamed.

"Nami-Swan!" He held me tighter. _'Oh crap…' _

He looked at me and started to lean in to kiss my cheek.

"Hey Luffy, whats all the racket?" asked Ussop. Luffy grinned, "Nami and Zoro switched bodies."

Sanji stopped, his eyes went wide, he looked at me than his puckered lips. I was nearly to tears as I squeaked, "Please don't do it…"

"SANJI!" Sanji quickly jumped back and looked at ZORO. ZORO glared at Sanji, "TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BODY!"

FIN

Haha part 2 coming up next

In case your confused, let me put it this way.

Zoro is Zoro

Nami is Nami

ZORO is Nami

NAMI is Zoro


	9. The swordsmans surprise part 2

THE SWORDSMAN SURPRISE PART TWO! :D

Zoro (NAMI) POV

Zoro glanced at the room around him. He growled and looked at himself in Nami's mirror. Her short tangerine looking hair was frustrating him. NAMI's eyes went to look at the mirror. Those deep chocolate eyes starring right back at her trailed down and looked at the fat that had attached itself towards his chest.

"This is all Luffy's fault…" NAMI muttered. Robin looked up from her book and smiled up at NAMI. "Swordsman-san, take this as an opportunity to take revenge on Nami-san." At these words NAMI grinned evily. She looked at the closet next to Nami's bed and the makeup kit by the mirror.

"Revenge, huh?"

Nami (ZORO) POV

ZORO stood in his room holding his nose, glancing around the room. "UGH! IT STINKS IN HERE! HOW DO MEN SURVIVE?" She frowned when suddenly Sanji appeared next to her. Sanji walked up to the male Nami and smiled. "Nami-Swan, I understand the situation your in. How about a little payback?" Nami grinned inside Zoros body, rubbing her hands together evily.

"Payback, huh?"

*In the kitchen* NORMAL POV

Everyone waited patiently for Zoro and Nami to arrive. Even Luffy was interested to see what happened.

Nami walked in first, inside Zoro's body. His body covered in a black tux and a green tie. He wore his hair pulled back with some hair Gel and had a rose in his hand. Zoro walked behind her in Nami's body. Her body was covered in an orange sleeveless dress that showed medium cleavage and she had a pearl necklace attached to her neck. She smiled brightly, until her eyes landed on Zoro's body.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARINNG?" They shouted at each other. Zoro glared at Nami through her body.

"You witch, how dare you… who's clothes are those!"

"Where did you find that necklace! I hid it somewhere!"

Both Sanji and Robin sunk in their chairs.

AFTER DINNER

Nami (ZORO) stood over the railing. When Zoro (NAMI) decided to join her. Zoro looked up at Nami and glared, "What do you want witch?" Nami fidgeted with the hem of the tux on Zoros body, "Zoro… you made me look… pretty… thanks." Zoro blushed from Nami's body and turned to look away, "Yeah, well, you didn't make me look bad either." Nami, from inside Zoro's body, smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Zoro, from inside Nami's body, blushed and accepted her hug. Both stood there, eyes closed, enjoying the presence of each other.

"BED TIME!"

Nami slowly opened her eyes, wishing she and Zoro could've had a little more time together. She was surprised when he pulled her back to him and kept her in his arms. Or wrather her arms.

"Z-Zoro, we have to go…"

"No… we don't… just stay here with me…" Nami blushed at his words, but nodded. She kept Zoro's strong arms around her own petite waist.

Nami felt herself slipping away into sleep, "Zoro…" Zoros eyes fluttered closed, "I… think I might love you…"

Than everything went black.

Nami's POV

I woke up to the bright morning sun once again. I sighed and stood up, another day as Zoro. How could my life get so much better? That's when I smelt something incredibly good and ran into the kitchen.

"Sup guys, what smells good?" I asked. I sat myself next to Zoro and dug into my plate. Minutes went by and I stopped eating. I looked to my left, my mouth open. Zoro just smirked, "Whats wrong?"

"H-How? We were supposed to be each other for 3 days!" I nearly choked on my own food. Zoro just smirked and leaned in to where he could put one hand on my waist and whisper in my ear, "Well, after your CONFESSION last night, I think the spell wore off." He nibbled her ear a little before resuming to eat his breakfast. Nami had turned bright red as Sanji glared at Zoro.

"YOU CRAPPY SWORDSMAN! HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY HARRASS NAMI-SWAN!"

"Sanji…" sighed Nami happily, "Its alright… I'll just add onto his debt."

"Witch."

"Whatever Zoro."

FIN! :)


End file.
